


Weird

by pinkhairgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, sort of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairgyu/pseuds/pinkhairgyu
Summary: In which Wonwoo is acting weird and Mingyu is frustrated
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Weird

“Mingyu what should I do?”

“About what?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. “Forget it," he said before leaving, cheeks a deep shade of red for some unknown reason.

Mingyu stared at his retreating back wondering what could have made Wonwoo blush so hard.

Mingyu figures Wonwoo's problem will go away eventually (every problem does) He figures he shouldn't be bothered by it. If Wonwoo doesn’t want to tell him, then that’s fine.

However Wonwoo's problem did not end at that- it seems to be escalating even more.

“Mingyu, stop smiling."

“Huh? “Why?” 

“It's just... Urg! Forget it." And then Wonwoo was gone again leaving Mingyu frustrated. Wonwoo is becoming weirder every day and he’s the only one experiencing his weirdness.

When Mingyu was doing push ups (there's nothing new about Mingyu exercising without wearing a top but for some reason it pisses Wonwoo off)

"Wear a shirt, for godsake" Wonwoo was looking anywhere else but Mingyu and that alone confuses Mingyu so much that he’s going crazy.

“But I'm comfortable this way...” Mingyu replied.

“Fine." And then Wonwoo was gone again.

Mingyu couldn't understand the reason why Wonwoo had some sort of aversion to anything he does. 

When Mingyu arrived home after filming a Inkigayo with Chaeyeon, Wonwoo was once again in a bad mood. He throws things, snaps at everyone and ignores Mingyu.

“What the fuck is going on?” Seungcheol asked Mingyu after Wonwoo slammed the door shut and locked himself in his and Cheol’s shared bedroom.

“Don’t ask me, hyung. I don’t know either.” Mingyu sighed in frustration. He was tired after long hours of promotions and schedules. He doesn’t need a bad tempered Wonwoo to ruin what’s left of his day.

And then Mingyu decided he had enough.

“Wonwoo what the heck is the matter with you?!”

Wonwoo didn’t answer right away. It’s as if he was trying to avoid the question. But Mingyu was persistent as hell. That’s what happens when his patience is at its limits. So Wonwoo had no other choice but to confess. 

“I... I....” He was struggling with words and Mingyu finds it adorable. “I think I like you... I mean  _ really _ like you.”

Mingyu sighed with relief after hearing Wonwoo’s words. He was so worried Wonwoo might be hating him for something he did without knowing. “God, I thought you had some serious problems.” 

“It  _ is _ serious. You’re not bothered by it?”

“Not at all.” Mingyu admitted. “In fact…” Mingyu closed the distance between them and pulled Wonwoo by the waist so he can lean close to Wonwoo and whisper, “I like you too. A  _ lot _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on twitter [@pinkhairgyu](https://twitter.com/pinkhairgyu)  
> This was also originally written under a different pairing so if you saw something similar somewhere else, I did not plagiarize it okay


End file.
